Barely Hanging On
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Hiatus in 'Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings' verse, takes place after ending of C,C,FE. Gibbs has amnesia, Jenny's almost due, and time is slipping through their fingers. Will they be able to hang on, and stay strong together? Jibbs, Tate, McGee/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off- this will be short-exactly five chapters, each already planned out. Good, glad that's off my chest.

Second- this connects to the universe I created in 'Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings', which I recommend you read prior to this, because 1) it will make me very happy, 2) I love getting more reviews on old stories, and 3) it will help make this story make much more sense. :)

Third- for those reading my other stories, my muse is being elusive, just like when it fled to Mexico this time last year. They'll be updated soon, I promise.

And fourth- as always, I love getting your feedback! :)

Disclaimer: I own Allison, Liam, Sydney, and the other kids, that's it. I stole Biscuit the dog from a kids' novel series.

* * *

><p>Jenny Gibbs had never been more thankful for the Disney Princesses.<p>

They had successfully distracted her six year old daughter for the past hour, and had allowed her to fold the three baskets of clean laundry she'd needed to in peace. Her three year old son was asleep and the house was quiet, aside from Allison's movie. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if her husband was home.

Unfortunately, her husband was working a case. He was on some boat, looking for an undercover agent that had information on terrorists. He hadn't gotten into details; all he'd said was that he didn't think he'd be home in time to tuck Allie into bed, which had of course upset the six year old. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything either could do to change it.

The phone rang, and she groaned slightly, knowing it'd take her an hour to stand. She finally reached her feet, walking as fast as she could possibly manage into the kitchen. Just catching the phone before the answering machine picked up, she leaned against the counter, her back aching as she answered.

"Gibbs residence," she said, touching her baby bump gently. Being thirty eight weeks pregnant, she hated having to travel from the couch to anywhere.

"Jenny, its Tony."

Jenny froze at the sound of her husband's Senior Field Agent's voice, her heart stopping momentarily. Why the hell was Tony calling her?

"Tony…what's wrong?" she asked, swallowing heavily.

"There was…an explosion, on the ship Gibbs was on. He…he's being rushed to Portsmouth now," Tony said, and Jenny could just tell her was scratching his neck nervously. Her hand shook slightly, and she gripped the counter for support. "Kate, Abby and Sydney are on their way now, said they'd be able to watch Allie and Liam for you. Paula, McGee, and I will finish the crime scene and then head over, and Ducky said he'd be there as soon as he can."

"I…I'll have to call Jackson too," Jenny said, closing her eyes briefly against the dizziness suddenly invading her brain. "Tony…Tony how bad did he look?"

"I didn't see him Jenny. They had him in an ambulance as soon as possible, wouldn't let us near him. The EMTs said something about him looking pretty good for a blast victim, but then they rushed him out. I'm sorry Jenny," Tony said, and Jenny could hear his frown.

"No, don't apologize, Tony. Tell Kate I'll be there soon," Jenny said, sighing quietly before clicking the phone off, setting it back in the holder.

This could not be happening. Jethro was not allowed to leave her, not now. They had a son, a daughter, a baby due in less than two weeks. He was not allowed to get hurt, or die, or anything else. She couldn't do this alone.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. She needed to not dwell on what could happen and think positively.

First thing first. She needed to get to the hospital. Taking another deep breath, she walked back into the living room, where Allie was still happily absorbed in her princess movie, her hand stroking over the head of the puppy happily curled up in her lap. She turned when she heard footsteps, smiling up at her mom.

"Hi Mommy. Who was on the phone?" she asked, sitting up slightly, tugging her furry purple blanket tighter around her shoulders and the puppy, named Biscuit by Allie. He'd been her present for her fifth birthday, and she absolutely loved her. Her crimson-colored curls were messily falling down her shoulders, her big blue eyes wide with curiosity as she gazed up at Jenny.

"That was Uncle Tony. We have to go to the hospital; Daddy was in a little accident," Jenny said, walking over to her daughter and tousling her curls gently. Allie's eyes filled with fear, and she bit her lip, face crinkling.

"Is Daddy okay?" she asked, standing and letting the blanket fall back on the couch as she moved Biscuit off her lap, letting the puppy curl up in the furry blanket. She straightened her Barbie pajama pants, her feet bare, the bubblegum-pink lacquer on her toenails gleaming in the light.

"I don't know yet sweetheart. How fast can you get dressed?" Jenny asked, guiding Allison up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom.

"I can be fast Mommy, I promise," Allison said, nodding solemnly before darting into her room. Jenny smiled faintly before walking into her son's room, finding him sprawled out across his racecar bed, the covers half off of his little body. She flicked on the light, and Liam began to stir, lifting his head groggily.

"Liam baby you've got to wake up," Jenny said, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroking his auburn curls. He buried his face in his pillow, but Jenny tickled his sides, a sure way to wake him up. He turned away, a sleepy giggle erupting from him.

"No Momma wanna sleep," he mumbled, rolling over onto his back, blinking tiredly at her.

"Baby you've got to get dressed for Mommy. We have to go see Daddy, he's at the hospital," Jenny said. She must not have covered her worry well enough, because Liam rolled over to her, resting his head on her non-existent lap.

"Daddy okay?" he asked, cocking his head up to look at her, his aquamarine eyes still shaded with sleep.

"I don't know yet sweetheart," she said, stroking his hair. Liam yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Are you ready to get dressed?"

Liam nodded, pushing back his covers and climbing off his bed, heading over to his dresser. He rifled through the drawers, finding the shirt and pants he wanted. Jenny helped him pull them on, kissing his hair as she stood. He slipped his small hand into hers, leading her out of the room, meeting Allison in the hallway. She'd changed from her pajamas to a purple t-shirt and terrycloth pants, her red ringlets up in a ponytail.

"I'm ready Mommy," she said, following Jenny down the stairs.

"I see that, thank you Allie. Can you grab Liam's coat when you grab yours please?" Jenny asked, glancing at Allison. Her daughter nodded and Jenny sighed quietly, grateful. She made a detour into the kitchen to grab her cell before walking to the living room, where Allison was helping Liam button his coat. Jenny grabbed hers as well, leaving it unbuttoned, and slipped her purse over her arm. "You two ready?"

Collective nods were their affirmation, and Jenny grabbed the car keys before taking their hands, leading them out to the van. She opened the doors for them and strapped Liam in before getting into the driver's side, starting the car immediately. She was insanely uncomfortable; there was a reason her doctor had told her not to drive past thirty one weeks, particularly after what had happened with Liam's birth.

Not that she was going to listen. At least not tonight.

She arrived in the hospital parking lot twenty minutes later, parking the car swiftly. Abby's black hearse, Kate's green Escape, and Sydney's blue Prius were all in the lot, and even just knowing that her friends were there made the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach settle a little, even if it couldn't make it disappear.

She unstrapped Liam and set him on the ground, taking his hand and reaching for Allison's when she rounded the van. She brought them into the ER waiting room, sighing in relief when she found Abby, Kate, and Sydney.

Sydney stood, settling the toddler that had been on her lap on the chair, Abby watching her, and hugged Jenny. Jenny buried her face into her best friend's neck, tears suddenly springing to the surface. She struggled to regain control, finally pulling away and taking a deep breath. Sydney looked at her, her apple-green eyes soft with concern and worry. She tucked a strand of Jenny's crimson hair behind her ear, tilting her head.

"You okay Jen?" Sydney asked, and Jenny sighed, shaking her head.

"Not really the right question to ask, Syd," Jenny said, pulling Allison closer, stroking her curls.

"It's gonna be fine Jenny. I mean, it's Gibbs," Abby said, her green eyes wide as she looked at Jenny. Spencer squirmed in the chair next to her, and Sydney scooped her daughter up, slipping the blonde toddler onto her hip. "Gibbs doesn't get hurt."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Abby," Jenny said, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"But he is considered invincible." Kate pointed out, one daughter in her arms, the other sitting in a chair, a baby doll in her lap.

"Even that isn't true though Kate," Jenny said, turning towards the brunette. "Jethro is far from invincible. He just likes to make Tony and Tim think he is."

"Well, it works," Kate said, smiling at her before adjusting Lily, who was shifting sleepily in her arms.

"Can you three watch Allie and Liam for me? I'm going to see if they have anything listed for Jethro's condition," Jenny said, stroking her children's heads softly before looking at the three women in front of her. They all nodded, and Abby reached for Allison while Sydney took Liam's hand, leading him over to a chair and seating him next to her.

Jenny turned, heading towards the front desk and catching the attention of the first nurse, an older black woman who looked up at her.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for information on my husband, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Jenny asked, watching as the woman typed on the keyboard, bringing up something on the screen.

"He's still in Trauma One," the nurse said, typing again. Jenny glanced around, finding the Trauma One doors and starting towards them, stopping when the nurse called out to her. "You can't go in there ma'am, it's restricted."

Jenny turned back around, walking back towards the desk and quelling her anger.

"I don't know why you won't let me in, but I think you should reconsider. All I want is to see my husband. The last time I was in this hospital, I was in a coma, following a car crash which resulted in the premature birth of my son. My husband didn't leave my side. I don't intend on not being by his side. So please, just let me through. I want to see my husband," Jenny said, wiping furiously at the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, despite her attempts to remain calm.

"I don't normally do this," the nurse said, pressing the button after a few long moments of pause. "But I am."

"Thank you," Jenny said, slipping her hand over the woman's on the button, inexplicably grateful. "You're a good person."

Turning, Jenny pushed open the doors, entering the trauma area and finding the nurses' station. After a small amount of begging, she was directed to her husband's room, where he was still surrounded by nurses and doctors.

She could barely keep the tears at bay once she saw his face; his head was bandaged and his face was cut and bruised, and Jenny couldn't imagine that the rest of his body was much better. Jenny was glad that Allie and Liam weren't there; they didn't need to see this, not yet.

A young black doctor walked out the door, and she stopped him, desperate for information.

"Do you know anything?" she asked, grabbing the young man's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused as to who she was and why she was there, asking questions. "I'm his wife."

"Right now, he's in a coma," the doctor explained, looking back at the prone figure in the bed. "There doesn't appear to be too much damage, other than the cuts and bruises. Until he wakes up, we won't know the extent of the damage or how much pain he's in."

"So you can't do anything? You can't alleviate any pain he may be feeling now, just as a precaution?" she asked, biting her lip as she shifted her stance slightly, hoping to take the pressure off her lower back. The combination of stress and nerves was causing the baby to move more than usual, and the ache in her lower back was becoming more and more pronounced; she needed to sit down, and soon. The doctor sighed, shaking his head as he looked at her, sympathy in his eyes.

"Opium will only deepen his coma," he explained, scratching the back of his neck. "We need him to wake up."

"Do you have any idea when that will be?" Jenny asked, her gaze moving to her husband, fear filling her as she regarded his motionless body.

"At this point, it could be an hour, a day, even a week. Comas aren't an exact science," the doctor replied, shaking his head. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Thank you," she said softly, nodding to him. He squeezed her hand before continuing on his way, and Jenny slipped into the room, hating the slight buzz of machinery and the antiseptic smell that filled the tiny room.

She moved one of the chairs closer to his bed, sinking down into it and taking his hand, kissing each of the fingertips gently. She held the tears at bay; she would not cry, because crying meant no hope.

And she needed as much damn hope as she could get.

"You can't leave me, Jethro," she whispered, shaking her head as emotion overwhelmed her. "Not now, not ever. You promised."

And he didn't break promises.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: See, look how fast I updated. I told you this story wouldn't take too long to finish :) I didn't say this last chapter, but the song that inspired this story's title is 'Barely Hanging On' by A-HA.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and parts of the plot.

* * *

><p>Jenny sat with Jethro for half an hour in silence, watching his chest rise and fall with the ventilator. She swallowed, his hand in between both of hers, her thin fingers tracing the calluses on his. She pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, tears filling behind her eyes, and she sniffed, squeezing her eyes shut so that none of the tears fell.<p>

She needed to tell everyone what was going on; slowly she got into a standing position, letting out a deep breath as the pressure situated itself across her lower back. She leaned forward and carefully pressed a kiss to her husband's bruised and bandaged face, her lips lingering on his damaged skin.

She slipped out of his room quietly, sliding the door shut without a sound. Telling the head nurse where she was going and how long she expected she'd be, she returned to the waiting room, where the group had grown to include Tony, Tim, Paula, and Ducky.

"Jennifer, how is he?" Ducky asked, reaching her first and touching her arms gently, concern etched in his features. Jenny sighed, her eyes searching for Allie and Liam. Liam was sound asleep against Abby's shoulder, and Allie was playing quietly with Bailey in the chairs next to Kate and Abby.

"He's currently in a coma, and he has a lot of bruising and cuts," Jenny said quietly to the cluster of adults around her, not wanting the kids to hear. "The doctors don't know when he'll wake up, or even if he will. They said it's very much up in the air for the next few days."

"They couldn't give you any more information?" Sydney asked, one hand touching Jenny's shoulder lightly, her green eyes concerned. Jenny took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"That's all he said. I'm hoping they'll have more in the morning, after his CAT scan," Jenny answered, one hand slipping to her lower back, rubbing at the tense muscles. "I'm going to stay overnight with him. Abby?"

The Goth looked up from watching Allie and Bailey, her dark green eyes finding Jenny's.

"What can I do Jenny?" Abby asked, obviously eager to do something, for which Jenny was grateful.

"Is there anyway you could watch Allie and Liam for the night, while I stay with Jethro? I know you're going to be needed for the case but I'd really prefer it if they didn't have to spend the night in the hospital," Jenny asked almost hesitantly, biting her lip. Abby's eyes lit up, her nod quick.

"Oh, Jenny it isn't a problem. Of course I'll watch them," Abby answered, and Jenny breathed out a sigh of relief. "Everything will still be there in the morning."

"Thank Abby, that really helps," Jenny told her, feeling a little better.

"Anything, Jenny," Abby said, nodding. "I'll just drop them off before I go into the office tomorrow."

"That's perfect," Jenny replied, and then she turned to the rest of Jethro's team. "How does the scene look?"

"It was a nasty blast," Paula said, biting her lip slightly as she shifted her stance. "From what we can see, an oil drum exploded in the laundry room. To be honest…he's lucky to have survived, from the wreckage that's in that room."

"We should have been in there," Tony said, shaking his head angrily. Kate stood up quietly, placing Lily on the chair and coming over to her husband.

"Then you could have been hurt too," she said, her brown eyes serious. "You can't think like that Tony; Gibbs would kill you if he heard you."

"But he shouldn't have gone in alone!" Tony said, obviously frustrated with himself. Kate laid a calming hand on his arm, tugging him over to where their daughters sat, obviously trying to get him to relax. Jenny sighed softly, and Sydney noticed, wrapping one arm around her gently, giving her a squeeze.

"He'll wake up soon Jen, I know he will," she said softly, and Jenny nodded slightly, more for show than anything else.

"I hope so," she replied, and Sydney rubbed her arm softly before Spencer began to whine for her, and both Sydney and Tim headed for their daughter, trying to console the obviously-overtired blonde toddler. "Guys, I really appreciate everyone coming, but it's late, and I'm sure you all want to get started on the case and get your kids home. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Jennifer?" Ducky asked, and Jenny shook her head, a soft smile touching her face.

"No, while I appreciate it, I know Tony has things for you to do for the case. I won't keep you," Jenny replied, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll call you if anything changes during the night."

"I'll come back tomorrow, after I finish the autopsy," Ducky said, patting her hand.

"I'll be here," Jenny said, and Ducky gave her a tight smile, squeezing her hand once more before going over to Paula, walking her out.

Jenny walked over to where Abby was sitting with Liam and Allie, taking the vacant seat next to Allie. Her daughter looked up at her with her big blue eyes, her lower lip stuck between her teeth.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Allie asked, tugging on her mom's arm. Liam shifted on Abby's lap, his big aquamarine eye blinking open, sleep filling them.

"Well, he's asleep right now, and he might sleep for a little while," Jenny said, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"Like Sleeping Beauty?" Allie asked, her brow furrowing slightly. Jenny tucked a loose curl back behind her daughter's ear, the soft crimson strands slipping through her fingers.

"Yeah, kind of like Sleeping Beauty."

"Then it'll be easy to wake him up Mommy. All you have to do is kiss him because you love him!" Allie said, her eyes gleaming as she broke out into a smile. Jenny smiled sadly at the six year old, hugging her close and pressing a kiss to her daughter's hair.

"I wish it was that simple sweetheart," Jenny whispered, stroking Allie's back. Liam struggled with Abby, obviously wanting his mom. Abby let the little boy down and he walked over to Jenny, who helped him into the seat next to her, since she was too big for him to fit on her lap. "You're going to spend the night with Abby, how does that sound?"

"I wanna stay with you Momma," Liam said, and his eyes began to fill with the beginnings of tears. Jenny swiftly hugged him close, kissing his auburn hair softly.

"You'll see me tomorrow baby, I promise," she said, rubbing his back. "I have to stay with Daddy tonight. You'll have fun with Abby, Liam, I know you will."

Liam burrowed himself into her further, his head worming its way into her neck. She kissed his head, hating having to let him go, but she couldn't have them spend the night at the hospital, or see Jethro just yet. But she didn't want to let either of her kids go, not right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liam," Jenny said, trying to reassure him.

"Promise?" he asked, pulling back to look at her. She nodded, brushing back his hair.

"I promise. You two please be good for Abby, alright?" Jenny said, looking between Allie and Liam. They both nodded, and she tugged them close, kissing both their heads. "I love you two."

"Love you too Mommy," Allie and Liam both said, hugging her tightly. The baby gave a gentle kick, and all Jenny could think of was how perfect the moment would be if Jethro was there.

"I'll see you in the morning, when Abby brings you two back. I'll take you to see Daddy, okay?" Jenny said, and both children's nods were eager and enthusiastic. "Okay, go have fun with Abby. And get some sleep."

"We will Mommy," Allie said, grabbing Liam's hand as they walked to Abby.

"I'll bring them back at about seven thirty tomorrow morning Jenny," Abby told her, touching Allie's hair softly. "I'll have them in bed soon, I promise."

"Thank you, Abby, for doing this," Jenny told her, and Abby shook her head, an easy smile on her face.

"I'd do anything for you guys,' Abby told her, touching Jenny's shoulder gently. "I'll see you in the morning Jenny, call me if anything changes."

"Of course Abby," Jenny said, watching the three walk away. Turning, she faced Tony and Kate, who were getting ready to leave with Lily and Bailey. Kate looked up at her, her brown eyes soft as she held Lily close, the toddler sound asleep on her shoulder.

"Jenny, I'm only a phone call away," Kate told her, touching her arm lightly, shifting Lily slightly. "Feel free to call anytime, we're only a ten minute drive."

"Thank you Kate," Jenny said, squeezing her friend's hand gently, nodding. "It means a lot. Go put Lily and Bailey to bed, I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight Jenny," Kate said, looking back at her husband, who was carrying an almost-asleep Bailey in his arms. Tony looked up and found Jenny's eyes, his hazel ones softening.

"Call if anything changes, at any time Jenny," Tony said, his face serious as he came closer. "I mean it Jenny, anytime."

"I know Tony," Jenny assured her husband's Senior Field Agent, her green eyes gentle. "Go get some sleep, you're going to need it tomorrow."

"Night Jenny," Tony said, following his wife out of the waiting room. Jenny turned to the only remaining people the room, watching as Sydney settled Spencer more comfortably against Tim's shoulder. Then, her best friend turned, and came over to her. Jenny was wrapped in a hug before she could even blink, her belly a bit of a barrier between them.

"Everything is going to be fine Jenny, I promise you," Sydney whispered, her voice soft in Jenny's ear. "It all looks bad now, but in the morning, everything will look brighter."

"Except if it rains," Jenny said, and Sydney leaned back and glared, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Ever the optimist, aren't ya Jen?" Sydney said, shaking her head. "I need to get Spencer in bed, because she's cranky, and I'm nervous she's getting sick again. Call me tomorrow, I'll come to get lunch with you, see how everything is."

"Get some sleep, and get your husband some sleep too, he looks shell-shocked," Jenny said softly, so that Tim couldn't hear her. Sydney nodded, her green eyes concerned.

"I haven't seen him like this since that quadruple homicide last year," Sydney replied, and Jenny nodded, wincing at the memories of Jethro after that case. "I'll see you tomorrow Jen. Try to get some sleep yourself; you and the baby need it."

"I will Syd," Jenny said, and Sydney leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, squeezing her hand softly before going over to her husband and taking the hand that wasn't supporting their daughter. Jenny watched them walk out the door before heading back over to the nurses' station, the head nurse letting her in easily this time.

She slipped back into Jethro's room quietly, a little disappointed to see no change from when she'd left. Settling into the same chair, she tried desperately to get comfortable, but now the baby was awake and kicking, and she was hurting. Now was the time when Jethro normally rubbed her back, and her feet, and kept her content. But he was lying in a bed, in a coma, and she couldn't do anything to change it.

She took his hand in hers, still surprised by how warm his skin was. She guided his hand to rest on her bump, relieved when the baby's movements calmed down. Jenny leaned her head back against the chair, and even though her body was going to hate her in the morning, she closed her eyes, hoping beyond hope that her husband would be awake when she was.

* * *

><p>But when Jenny woke up the next morning, Jethro was still out, and her back was screaming obscenities at her. Letting out a low groan, she sat up as much as she could, rubbing along her bump with her hand, the other one still clutching Jethro's hand.<p>

Glancing at her watch, she groaned again; it was only five in the morning.

"You're going to be an early bird baby, aren't you?" she asked softly, feeling the gentle kicks against her. "I'll take that as a yes."

Standing up very slowly, once she was at her feet she stood still for a moment, letting her equilibrium set. Familiar pains licked across her lower back, but she shrugged it off, citing it as just ordinary pregnancy back pain.

Going into the bathroom, she freshened up as best she could, not able to do much in the hospital bathroom. Sneaking another glance at her watch, she decided she had enough time to go home and get a change of clothes, because she felt gross, after spending the night in the same clothes.

Less than an hour later, Jenny was back in black cotton pants, a dark purple peasant blouse, and comfortable, flat shoes. Coming back into Jethro's room, she sighed upon finding no changes, and settled herself back in to wait, this time with a book in hand. At a quarter to seven, a dark-haired doctor with glasses opened the door, looking slightly surprised to find her there.

"Hi-I'm Dr. Todd Gelfand. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs' room, right?" he asked, checking the chart again.

"Yes, he's my husband," Jenny said, slowly raising herself to her feet. "I'm Jenny Gibbs. Do you know anything else about my husband's condition?"

"His CAT scan came back clean; there's not too much swelling, and I couldn't distinguish any tears," Todd said, and Jenny relaxed slightly, letting out a breath. "Has he suffered trauma like this before?"

"He was in a coma in the early '90s," Jenny replied after swallowing hard, glancing at the still form in the bed. "He was out for 19 days."

"Desert Storm?" Todd asked, eyes brightened with interest.

"Yes," Jenny answered, nodding.

"I knew I recognized him. I cared for him, when he was first hit," Todd said, remembering. "He was married then as well-to you?"

"No, to his first wife," Jenny said, sadness tingeing her tone. "She and their daughter Kelly were killed just before the blast; Jethro didn't take it well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Todd said, frowning. "But it may explain this coma. I'll do some digging, get back to you."

"Thank you," Jenny said, just before her phone vibrated. Finding it to be Abby, Jenny excused herself, going out to the waiting room, where Abby stood with Allie and Liam.

"Mommy!" Allie and Liam's cries were simultaneous, and Jenny smiled as they raced towards her, stopping just before her so they didn't crash into her.

"Oh, it is so good to see you two," Jenny said, hugging them close to her, looking up at Abby. "Thank you so much Abby. I hope they behaved."

"They were perfect," Abby said, smiling. "I've got to get to work, but has anything changed since last night?"

"No, unfortunately not," Jenny said, shaking her head. "But I'll call you if anything does."

"Thanks Jenny. See you later munchkins," Abby said, and Allie and Liam waved, smiles on their faces. Before Jenny took them back, she had to prepare the two of them for what they were going to see.

"I'm going to take you two back to see Daddy, okay?" she said, and they nodded eagerly. "But he doesn't look so good, okay? He's a little banged up, like when you fall off your bike and you scrape your knees."

"But he's gonna be okay, right Mommy?" Allie asked, fear hinted in her tone.

"Of course he is, it's Daddy," Jenny said, and Allie relaxed, smiling. "C'mon, let's go see him."

Jenny let her kids into the room, telling them to stay quiet, because Daddy was resting. They stepped in behind her, both of them quiet and careful in the small room.

"See, he's sleeping," Jenny said softly, and they nodded, walking up to him gingerly.

"Can I touch him Mommy?" Allie asked, hesitating before touching her dad's hand. Jenny nodded encouragingly, and Allie took her dad's hand, both of hers so much smaller. Liam was too small to reach, so Jenny helped him onto a chair, and he took Jethro's other hand, Liam's tiny fingers weaving into Jethro's darker, larger ones.

"Mommy?" Allie asked, and Jenny looked up at her daughter, questioning. "Daddy's going to wake up, right?"

"Of course sweetheart, why do you ask?"

"Because you look like Daddy did after Liam was born and you didn't wake up," Allie said, her eye brow furrowing slightly at the memory. Jenny swallowed, not wanting to imagine Jethro going through that hell again. "You look scared Mommy."

If only her daughter knew how true those words were.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, your reactions make me smile :) This chapter is shorter than the others, but the last two will be longer. And wow. What a season finale, but don't worry, no spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and parts of the plot.

* * *

><p>Sydney arrived at the hospital to get lunch with Jenny and the kids, bringing Spencer as well, who after a good night's sleep was in a much better mood, giggling and smiling. Jenny was grateful for her best friend; she was keeping Allie and Liam occupied, because Jenny was incredibly unfocused at the moment. She picked at the salad in front of her; she knew she should eat, but she couldn't get the food into her mouth. Her stomach felt queasy, her back hurt, and she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't, not now.<p>

"Mommy, I don't want anymore," Allie said, pushing the tray with her sandwich on it away, shaking her head.

"You ate half, that's good sweetheart," Jenny said, pushing her thoughts away, willing herself to focus on what was happening. "How about Liam, are you finished?"

"Don't want anymore," Liam said, shaking his head. "Wanna see Daddy."

"We'll go back in a little while, alright sweetheart?" Jenny said, brushing his hair back. He nodded before picking at the hem of his shirt, pulling on the threads. Jenny sighed, wincing as the baby gave a particularly hard kick. Sydney noticed, and she frowned, leaning in towards her friend.

"Jen, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows contracting as she noticed how uncomfortable her friend was. Jenny breathed out a deep breath shakily, trying to calm down.

"Just more stressed than normal, I think the baby can tell," Jenny replied softly, making sure that Allie, Liam, and Spencer couldn't hear her. "I wouldn't be surprised if I don't make it to my due date. The doctor said there was a good chance I'd deliver early this time."

"Just wait until your husband is awake, alright?" Sydney asked, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I have no intention of having this baby while my husband is in a coma," Jenny informed her friend, who nodded.

"Thank you. I'd rather not be the one holding your hand through the labor," Sydney said, and Jenny shook her head.

"Yeah, I'd prefer Jethro to you. You're a wimp Syd."

"I take offense to that," Sydney said, mildly offended. Jenny rolled her eyes, tapping her friend's shoulder affectionately. "Don't try to get on my good side now."

"You have a good side?" Jenny asked, mock-shocked. "All these years and I didn't know about it?"

"Oh don't try to be cute Jen," Sydney said, rolling her eyes. Jenny laughed, bumping Sydney's foot with her own on the table. "I hate you."

"Oh you do not, you love me," Jenny said, and Sydney shook her head, letting out a very inelegant snort. "Graceful, Syd."

"I try," Sydney said, giving a mini bow at the table. Jenny laughed, feeling a little bit lighter.

Until her phone rang.

* * *

><p>Dr. Donald Mallard made his way into his old friend's room, humming quietly. A nurse was talking in a low voice to the figure in the bed, and for a moment Ducky felt hope that maybe Jethro was awake already.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said when the nurse startled at his presence, turning towards him. "I just thought that since you were talking, that maybe Jethro was awake."

"No, I'm sorry; I talk to all my patients," the nurse replied, smiling kindly.

"As do I," Ducky said, and she raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Are you a neurologist?"

"No, a medical examiner," Ducky replied, and her eyes widened. "Unfortunately my patients never wake up."

Settling into the chair next to Jethro's after the nurse left, he sighed, running his eyes over his old friend's battered form.

"My friend, you have gotten yourself into quite a mess, I'm afraid," Ducky said, shaking his head. "Jenny is worried, and Allie and Liam want to see you wake up. You can never say no to this children-why are you now?"

The silence in the room was only broken by the whirl of machinery, and Ducky sighed again. He was sitting quietly and just watching and thinking when Jethro began to stir, groaning quietly, fighting with the breathing tube as he became more fully awake. Ducky called a nurse, who called Todd, and they all entered the small room, where Jethro was struggling in the narrow bed. Todd leaned over him, speaking loudly and slowly so that Jethro could understand him. After a few moments, Todd removed the tube, and the nurse put an oxygen mask over Jethro's face as he took deep breaths.

"Jethro, nice to see you back in the land of the living!" Ducky said, grinning. "Jennifer and the children are in the cafeteria with Sydney and Spencer, she'll be thrilled to hear that you're awake."

Jethro's blue eyes were confused, and he pulled the mask away from his face, his voice ragged.

"Who're you?" he asked, and Ducky frowned.

"Why Jethro I'm offended. No one's forgotten me since my mother left me on the bus," he said, and Todd looked up, laughter tinting his eyes.

"Did you inspire the t-shirt?" he asked, and Ducky smiled. "'My God I left the baby on the bus'."

"I believe I may have," Ducky said, turning to look at Jethro. "Do you remember, Jethro?"

"I remember the t-shirt," he said weakly, and Ducky frowned again. "Who…who was the woman you were talking about? Jenny, was it?"

"Jenny? Jethro…she's your wife," Ducky said, and Jethro's eyes widened, confusion clear in his eyes.

"But…my wife is dead."

* * *

><p>Jenny's heart was in her throat the entire elevator ride to the ICU. Ducky had called; Jethro was awake. She should be thrilled.<p>

Except for the fact that he didn't remember her, or anything past 1991.

He could only remember up to after the first coma. He thought Shannon and Kelly had died only weeks ago, instead of years. He didn't remember NCIS, or her, or their life together. Not Allie, or Liam, or the baby still waiting to enter the world.

It made her heart stop just thinking about it.

Finally the elevator reached the correct floor, and she moved as quickly as she could to her husband's room. Knocking hesitantly, she slid open the door, finding Jethro alone in the room, sitting up in bed with an oxygen mask on.

"Hi," she said nervously, waving with one hand, the other trying to support her aching back. She waited for any flare of recognition, disappointment filling her when none came. "Do you remember me at all?"

Jethro swallowed hard, his eyes running over the very pregnant woman in front of him. She looked nervous, he could tell, and she was clearly uncomfortable as she stood in the doorway. She shifted, and suddenly the flashbacks began to hit.

An attic, summer, hot-the two of them wrapped together on a sparse bed, the sheets low on her body as they moved together in a dance they were clearly good at.

A church, he was dressed in a tuxedo, and then the back doors opened, and this beautiful redheaded woman began to walk towards him in a white gown, flowers in her hand as she glided down the aisle.

The same woman now sat in a hospital bed, now with a tiny pink bundle in her arms as she looked up at him, sweaty and exhausted, but glowing with pride.

The last memory hit the hardest. He stood in the NICU of a hospital, looking in on a small baby hooked up to machines, and his heart felt heavy in the memory. For some reason he felt like that baby boy was his-like that was his son he was watching fight for his life.

As he came back to the present, his blue eyes locking in with the beautiful green ones of the woman in the doorway, realizing who she was.

This was Jenny, the woman Ducky had told him was his wife.

"I think I remember," he said, watching as her eyes widened. "You're Jenny, right?"

"That's me," she replied softly, taking a step closer to him, still clearly hesitant.

"We're…married?" he asked, thinking back to the memory in the church. Jenny softened, nodding as she fingered the two gold bands on her left ring finger.

"Yes; it'll be nine years in September," Jenny answered, coming closer to the bed and gripping the end guardrail, her expression tightening slightly before relaxing.

Jethro could not stop comparing her to Shannon. The red hair was so similar, but Shannon had had blue eyes; Jenny had the most intriguing green eyes he'd ever seen. And she was pregnant, due soon, from how big she was. And that baby was his, he knew that, but it didn't feel like his. How could it, when he barely remembered this woman as his wife.

Jenny felt another pain across her back, but she ignored it. Jethro barely remembered; she didn't know what else to do. How could she convince him that what she was saying was the truth?

"Do…do you remember Allie, or Liam?" she asked, watching as his eyes met hers again. He shifted in the bed as she moved closer, clearing his throat.

"Our…kids?" he asked, and Jenny nodded, biting her lip.

"I think…I think I remember when they were born," he offered, watching as her face fell slightly, disappointment lining her pretty features. He saw Kelly's saddened face as he drove away, and he swallowed, trying to forget.

"You don't remember anything else?" she asked, her voice soft, but heavy with emotion. "You don't remember what our daughter looks like, or what our son's voice sounds like?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't, please," she said, her voice cracking. "Don't apologize."

"Jenny…"

"Just remember!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "Just please, try!"

Just then, her water broke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome :) Any suggestions for the baby gender would be appreciated! 'Modern Family' is my new favorite show, just sayin'.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and parts of the plot.

* * *

><p>When Jenny felt her water break, she stopped breathing.<p>

This was not happening, not right now, not to her. She was not going into labor, not when her husband couldn't remember a fucking thing about her.

"Shit," she said, shaking her head. "This isn't happening."

"Really can't stop it," Jethro said, looking shell-shocked, and out of his element. Just then a nurse came in, eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

"Ma'am, we need to get you up to the maternity ward," she said, and Jenny shook her head.

"No, I do not need to go to the maternity ward, I am perfectly fine," Jenny said, and the nurse softened, understanding the situation.

"Ma'am, this baby isn't going to wait. You need to come with me," the nurse said gently, taking Jenny by the elbow.

"Jen, please," Jethro said when Jenny resisted, and she stopped, her wide, scared eyes meeting his. The mass of emotions in those green depths startled him; joy and worry and fear all blended together in those viridian irises, and his heart tugged. "Please, listen to the nurse."

"Okay," Jenny answered softly, her face tightening as a contraction hit, and the nurse squeezed her hand, helping her through it. When it finished, the nurse took her arm again, intent on leading her to the maternity ward. This time Jenny let her, only casting a single glance back at Jethro.

But that look said it all.

It said how scared she was, how worried she was about everything. And even though it felt like he'd just met this woman, he realized that she depended on him; she needed his strength.

But he couldn't give it to her, not now. All he could see was Shannon's smiling face and Kelly's big blue eyes, and those memories hurt him to think about.

But in the pit of his stomach, nerves brewed. He couldn't help but feel the fingers of fear lick at his heart; for some reason that was _just_ beyond his grasp, he was nervous about this birth, and Jenny.

_He was in the hospital, standing outside a hospital room, speaking to a doctor._

"_Your wife suffered some major head trauma," the doctor said, her brown eyes heavy. "We had to deliver your son by C-section, even though your wife was only at thirty two weeks. Your son is in the NICU; his lungs are very underdeveloped, so he's on a ventilator for the foreseeable future."_

"Liam was early," he whispered, and then it made sense. Why Jenny was so worried, why his chest felt tight at the thought of her going into labor.

But could he gather the courage to be with this woman, his wife, when she needed him? Or was he going to let the past rule his actions?

He didn't have time to answer either question before his door was slid open again, and two children stepped in hesitantly, a dark-haired woman carrying a blonde toddler with them. The boy and girl looked at him nervously, and the woman looked frazzled and worried, running a hand through her thick black waves as she balanced the toddler on her hip.

"I'm aware you don't remember me, but I'm Sydney McGee, been Jen's friend for years, we're friends through her, and my husband, Tim, is on your NCIS team. Since Jenny is in labor and you are not in the condition needed to help her, I am stepping in. I need you to watch your children," she said, and his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Allie and Liam need to be with you, I'm taking my daughter to my husband while I help your wife give birth. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable but that's what needs to happen, whether you like it or not."

Jethro swallowed and nodded, and she relaxed minutely, turning back to the redheaded girl and the auburn haired boy, who were standing close together.

"Al, Liam, I'm going to go help your mom, okay? You'll be fine here, and Ducky will be back in a little while."

Allie and Liam nodded, and Sydney bent, kissing both of their heads quickly before heading back to the door. She turned when she reached it, meeting Jethro's gaze.

"I'll call, have a nurse tell you when it happens," she said and then slipped out of the room, leaving him with an odd feeling.

It felt oddly formal, this arrangement. He'd be informed when it happened through a nurse? Even if things were screwed up and crazy right now, that was still his child. But he was a coward, and so he would stay where he was until he was told otherwise.

"Daddy?"

He looked up at the tiny voice, and his heart hurt at the sight of the scared little girl in front of him, her big blue eyes glazed with tears and her red hair escaping its braid.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?"

Sitting up slightly, he motioned for the two to come closer, and they did so slowly, hesitation in their movements. When they reached the bed he lowered the bar and motioned for Allie to climb up by his knees, and then pulled Liam up as well, settling him in on the other side.

"Mommy is going to be fine," Jethro said, trying to reassure them, not really sure if it was working. "She's going to have a baby."

"Is it gonna be like when Liam was born?" Allie asked, fear creeping into her voice. Jethro swallowed, touching her cheek softly, wishing this didn't hurt as much as it did.

"No, Allie, it's not," he said, watching as she relaxed slightly, her hands resting on his knee through the blankets.

He only hoped he wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Jenny was settled in a room in a few minutes, hooked up to the proper machines and on the IV drips that she needed. She called Sydney, told her what was going on, and told her she needed her. Sydney said that she'd drop Allie and Liam off with Jethro, she'd drop Spencer off with Tim, who was meeting her at the hospital, and then she'd be up.<p>

Next Jenny called Kate, told her what had happened and asked her to grab her bag for her from the house, and to come to the hospital as soon as she could. Kate said she'd be there in twenty, and Jenny thanked her, grateful for her friends.

Sydney arrived in the middle of a contraction, and she dropped her things in a chair before reaching Jenny's side, slipping her hand into hers. Jenny let out a small whimper of pain, squeezing her best friend's hand tightly, trying to breathe through the pain but not doing so well. When it finally ended she relaxed, falling back against the pillows and letting out a breath.

"Damn Jen, when did your grip get so strong?" Sydney asked, shaking her head out and massaging the muscles, looking at her. She was trying to tease, Jenny knew, but it wasn't helping, not right now.

"You broke Tim's hand when you were in labor," Jenny replied, raising one eyebrow slightly, and Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Semantics."

Kate arrived not long after with Jenny's bag and sympathetic brown eyes, and Jenny while Jenny was glad for the support, she wanted her husband. When another contraction came she tried to breathe, but let out a cry instead, and that's when the tears started.

Sydney handed her a tissue after the contraction ended and Jenny wiped at her eyes, the tears spilling over her lids faster than she could wipe them away.

"Jenny, it's gonna be alright," Sydney said, her green eyes soft as she regarded her friend.

"I'm in labor, Syd," Jenny said, shaking her head. "My husband doesn't remember me, and I'm in _labor_. It is not going to be alright."

"But Jenny-"

"No, Syd, no! I want my _husband_! I want the man who is supposed to be standing next to me holding my hand, bringing me ice chips and telling me that it'll all be over soon. I want to yell at him and curse him for putting me in this situation, just so that I can apologize for it later, after that perfect, tiny little baby has been placed in my arms. I want that Syd!" Jenny cried, tears streaking her cheeks and her heart rate increasing, the monitors beginning to beep. A nurse came in, concerned as to what had caused the spike.

"Are you alright, Jenny?" she asked, coming over to check the machine readouts before looking at the contraction monitor, nodding slightly. "You're progressing nicely; I have a feeling that this baby is going to be born within the next few hours. You must have been in labor for a few hours before your water broke, strong enough to feel. Is there a reason you didn't check yourself in? You've gone through labor before."

"I was kind of dealing with a crisis," Jenny replied, taking a deep breath. "My husband just woke up from a coma, and he…"

"He doesn't remember the past decade," Sydney added when Jenny faded off, her eyes pained. "So he doesn't remember her, or their family. It's kind of a big deal."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse said, but Jenny didn't feel any compassion from the woman. "But you'll have to try and keep your stress level down until after you've delivered."

"We'll keep her stress level down," Kate promised, sensing a quick retort from Sydney coming. "Thank you."

Jenny watched the woman leave before leaning back against the pillows, more tears filling her eyes.

She just wanted Jethro.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jethro was still sitting with Allie and Liam, watching as Allie worked on the coloring book that had been packed for her. She was steadily coloring the picture of Woody from Toy Story, and she was staying in the lines very well, and he felt like he'd seen this before. Her, coloring on a hospital bed with him.<p>

"_Daddy, did the bad guys hurt you again?" Allie asked as she filled in the coloring book, looking up as she switched her blue crayon for a green one. Jethro sighed, shifting in the bed, the dressing that covered the graze on his arm rubbing against his skin._

"_They did Ally-cat," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I just wasn't fast enough this time."_

"_You gotta be faster Daddy!" Allie said, her blue eyes flashing. "Mommy says you get hurt too much, she told Aunt Syd."_

"_Yeah, Ally-cat, she's told me too," Jethro said, ruffling her hair slightly._

"Ally-cat?" Jethro tried out hesitantly, watching as Allie turned, her eyes bright at his use of her nickname.

"Daddy?" she returned, waiting. Jethro swallowed, and he would never be able to tell anyone what it was exactly, but something in that little girl's eyes sent a rush of memories through him; memories that explained so many things.

Memories of NCIS, Mike Franks, Jenny, Ducky, and Tom Morrow flashed through his brain. Then, memories of Paris, and Europe, and falling in love with Jenny hit him, and his heart filled with the happiness it needed. Proposing to her, their wedding, Allie, and Liam, and this baby she was giving birth to right now were next, and his heart leapt to his throat at the thought of Jenny being alone, going through this. He thought of his team-Tony, Tim, Paula, their families.

His life. He remembered his life.

And the ship-he needed to call Tony.

Twenty minutes later, he'd called his Senior Field Agent, who said he'd get the people necessary in MTAC, and get back to him as soon as he had information. Now, the only thing he really needed to do was to get to Jenny, because he was not about to miss the birth of his child. Jenny would kill him as soon as she was able to.

Just that second Ducky walked in, and Jethro let out a sigh of relief.

"Ducky."

The medical examiner's eyes widened, surprise and delight filling his face.

"Jethro, when…"

"No time, Ducky, gotta get to Jen, she'll kill me if I miss this baby's birth. Can you watch Allie and Liam for me?" he asked, getting out of bed carefully, making sure not to push Allie or Liam off the bed on accident. Ducky nodded, clearly shaken. "Thanks Duck."

Jethro pressed a kiss to each of his kids' heads, reveling in their scent and their warmth.

"I love you guys. I've gotta go find Mom; next time you seem me I'll be holding your little brother or sister, alright?" he asked, grinning when they grinned at him, obviously just glad he was back and he remembered. "See you two later."

"Bye Daddy!" they called as he left the room, and he smiled as he walked down the hallway.

Time to go find his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites on this story. Means a lot to me :) This is the fastest I've ever written and updated/completed a multi-chapter story-but don't expect it to happen again anytime soon. Well, it's been fun-I hope you enjoy the conclusion, and I pray that I'd didn't screw up the name ;)

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and parts of the plot.

* * *

><p>Jenny was miserable.<p>

In the middle of a contraction, she was in pain, and had a headache from crying, and her face was puffy and red, and covered in sweat from the exertion of dealing with her contractions. She just wanted to sleep, and curl up with her husband and kids.

The thought of Jethro made more tears spring to her eyes, and she swallowed, trying to keep some semblance of composure.

"Jen, you're doing really well," Sydney said, looking at the monitor as she held Jenny's hand. Jenny smiled tightly, wanting it over, and soon.

"I don't remember it hurting this much," Jenny said, trying to catch her breath. "Giving birth to Allie did not hurt like hell. This does."

"Welcome to the wonders of labor and delivery," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "Bailey was easy to deliver. Lily's birth was horrible."

Jenny nodded, her breathing quickening as another contraction hit, the space between them growing shorter and shorter as time passed. She groaned, gripping Sydney's hand harder, ignoring the curse her best friend let out as her fingers were squeezed together.

"Shut up Syd, I'm hurting more than you are," Jenny said, throwing her head back slightly. "Damn it, ouch!"

"I'm going to take that as a sign that I didn't miss it."

Jenny's head shot up as a deep male voice came from the doorway, her eyes widening through the pain at the sight of Jethro standing there, still in his hospital outfit. She swallowed, trying to sit up and moaning in pain.

"Jethro…why are you here?" she asked, watching as he came closer, coming to stand next to Kate by the bed. "And where are Allie and Liam?"

"Allie and Liam are with Ducky," Jethro replied, watching as she sighed slightly in relief, her green eyes filled with exhaustion and worry. "And I'm here to help my wife give birth to our baby."

"You…you remember?" Jenny whispered, trying not to let the hope bubble up inside her in case he was just there because he felt like he needed to be. But when he leaned closer and pushed her sweaty curls back behind her ear, his blue eyes soft and glowing the way she'd wanted them to since she'd gotten that phone call from Tony. "You do remember."

"Yeah, Jen, I do," he said, slipping his hand over hers, letting her squeeze his fingers. "How're you doin'?"

"I'm in labor. I'm in pain," Jenny said, raising one eyebrow at him. "That was a stupid question."

"I meant how are you progressing, Jen," Jethro amended, rolling his eyes slightly. "Am I gonna have to go to Syd for this information?"

"She's getting closer, Jethro," Sydney said, her face looking a lot more relaxed than it had been up until that moment-that, and the fact that her hand was no longer in Jenny's death grip. "She was in labor this morning, and told no one."

"I was trying to hold everything together, Syd, I could not add being in labor onto everything else I was doing," Jenny said, watching as her husband's eyes tightened, his fingers gripping hers harder. "Jethro, don't blame yourself. You didn't choose to get blown-up and lose your memory."

Jethro didn't answer; instead he kissed her head softly, holding her when another contraction hit and she gasped in pain. She clung to him as the contraction intensified, and she knew the end was closing in; the fear that had been sitting in her mind intensified. Would everything be okay?

Jethro sensed the change in her and turned her head so that he could kiss her properly, not caring who saw. He was more insistent than usual; he wanted her to focus on him and his kiss, if only for that brief period. She melted; he could feel her relaxing, and he smirked against her lips. She reached up and smacked his shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes when he pulled away.

"You're an ass, I hope you know that," she said, watching as he continued to smirk arrogantly.

"Ah, you love me for it," he said, and she sighed, weaving their fingers together again when the nurse came in, getting ready to prep her.

"God do I ever."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jenny didn't think she'd ever hated her husband more.<p>

"Jethro, you're never laying a hand on my again, ever," Jenny ground out through clenched teeth, her nails digging into Jethro's palms. "And I actually mean it this time."

"Jenny, whatever you want," Jethro promised, knowing she'd didn't mean any of it. Jenny turned her head to glare at him, her viridian eyes flashing before she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, letting out a quiet scream as the doctors told her to push.

But the pushing paid off-the tiny screams of a baby filled the hospital room, and both parents let out a heavy sign of relief at the healthy baby being held aloft by the doctor.

"Baby Gibbs, born 15:19," the doctor told the nurse, who scribbled the information on a clipboard. "Got a good set of lungs, this one does."

"Inherited them from his mom," Jethro said, and Jenny hit him weakly. "What? You know it's true Jen."

"Doesn't mean the entire hospital staff has to know," Jenny replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Another boy to teach how to hit a baseball."

"You know I wouldn't have minded if it had been a girl too Jenny," Jethro said, but all he could think of was Kelly and her smile, and he had to swallow.

"What about his name?" Jenny asked, noticing the shadow in his eyes, but deciding not to say anything to him about it, giving him the space she knew he needed.

"I like the one we'd decided on," Jethro said, shrugging slightly.

"Christopher Jackson?" she asked, her face lighting up with a smile when her son was brought over to her, wrapped in a soft white blanket and a blue cap on his head. "Oh, he's perfect."

"I like Chris," Jethro said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, one hand gently touching the baby's head.

"Christopher it is," Jenny replied, her gaze looking down at the little baby in her arms. Chris blinked his eyes open, their emerald green color bright as he regarded his parents. He let out a yawn, snuggling closer to Jenny and closing his eyes again. "He's only a few minutes old and he already knows we're boring."

"He's already got good investigative skills," Jethro commented, and Jenny laughed softly, her finger running over the baby's soft nose, pushing the cap back to expose the thick auburn hair on his head. "Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Can you stay for a few moments?" Jenny asked softly, looking up at him with wide green eyes, and he realized she wanted him close; she'd already almost lost him once, she didn't want him too far away.

"Of course I can stay Jenny," Jethro said softly, kissing her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Thank you," Jenny whispered, turning her head into his chest, kissing his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jethro whispered, and his heart finally settled as he said the words.

He felt at home, for the first time all day. Things were as they should be, and there was only room to move forward. He hugged his wife closer, his hand supporting Chris under Jenny's, the baby's body heat seeping over his skin. His other hand run up and down the length of Jenny's back, holding her close and letting her bury her face in his neck.

Jenny breathed in slowly, the smell of her husband the best medicine she could ever prescribe. She pressed her nose against the warm skin of his neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly, memorizing how he smelled all over again.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and Jenny enjoyed the feel of her husband against her. Twisting her head she kissed his jaw lightly before sitting up slightly, gritting her teeth at the pain the movement elicited.

"Go tell everyone the good news, and bring Allie and Liam in. I want to see them," Jenny said softly, her gaze falling on Chris again, and she kissed his head softly, breathing in his baby scent. "And I want them to meet their little brother."

"Yes ma'am," Jethro teased quietly, kissing her hair softly before standing, stretching his back as he walked to the door. Jenny let her gaze settle on his ass, and he turned, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to the threat of me never touching you again?"

"I was only looking," Jenny said innocently, shrugging one shoulder. Jethro rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I said that, and that's how Allie was conceived," Jethro said, and Jenny snorted.

"That's how all of our children were conceived, Jethro," Jenny said, bestowing a smile on him. "But now we're done, alright?"

"You were the one that wanted another baby, Jenny," Jethro reminded her, one hand grasping the door handle. "Just remember all this the next time you fleetingly think about getting pregnant again."

And with that he left the room, leaving Jenny rolling her eyes at her husband.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway Jethro headed for the group of people at the end of the hallway, sitting just outside the maternity ward doors. He spotted Sydney and Ducky, and he knew Allie and Liam would be close by.<p>

He opened the doors and everyone turned to look at him, anxious expressions on their faces. He broke out into a grin, happiness radiating.

"It's a boy," he said, and everyone began their congratulations.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Allie and Liam charged at him, knocking into his knees, and he felt the initial jolt of pain before he reached down and scooped both of them up, smothering them in kisses.

"Hey rascals," he said, tickling their sides gently before setting them down, kneeling before them so he could talk. "You two have a little brother."

"What's his name Daddy?" Allie asked, her blue eyes wide as she looked at her dad.

"His name is Chris," Jethro said, and Allie smiled.

"I like that. Can we see him? Is Mommy okay?"

"Mommy is just perfect. She's asking for you two," Jethro told her, and she grinned, all of her fear melting away. "I've just gotta talk to Aunt Syd and Ducky, and then I'll take you to see her and Chris, okay?"

When they both nodded he stood and headed for Sydney, Ducky, and Kate, who were all looking at him with curious eyes.

"How is she?" Sydney asked the second he reached her, her apple-green eyes boring into his crystal blue ones.

"She's perfectly fine Syd," Jethro said, reassuring her. "Christopher Jackson, perfectly healthy, he's got a good set of lungs. Jen's healthy, just tired. You can see her soon, I promise."

"Congratulations Jethro," Ducky said, clapping his shoulder. "And might I say how glad I am that your memory came back in time."

"He isn't the only one. Jethro, your wife has a death grip," Sydney commented, her green eyes sparkling as she teased him.

"You're telling me," Jethro said, letting a grin slide on his face.

"Congrats Gibbs," Kate said, touching his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Kate," Jethro said, nodding. "I'll come back out to let you guys into the room in a few minutes."

They all nodded, and Jethro returned to Allie and Liam, who were eager to see their mom.

"C'mon, let's go see Mom," he said, and they each took a hand, following him into the maternity ward, and then to Jenny's room. They were quiet as they walked into the room, their faces breaking out into smiles when they encountered Jenny in bed with Chris, their eyes wide as they looked at the baby in their mom's arms.

"Hey guys," Jenny said softly, smiling at Allie and Liam. "Come and meet your little brother."

Jethro led the two children over to Jenny's bed, and he helped them up after her okay, settling Allie on one side and Liam on the other. They looked at Chris curiously, their eyes still wide and happy as they looked between their brother and their mom.

"He's tiny," Liam said, his aquamarine eyes looking at Chris as he hesitantly raised a finger to touch him, looking at his mom. "Can I touch him?"

"Go ahead, just be careful," Jenny said, guiding Liam's fingers to touch Chris's hand. "He's very soft."

"Squishy," Liam giggled, miming 'Finding Nemo', his current obsession. "He squishy Momma."

"You're silly," Jenny said, tweaking his nose playfully. She turned to her daughter, smoothing back the crimson curls. "And what about you Miss Allie? You and I are going to have to stick together as the women of the house. What do you think? Can we do it?"

"Yes we can!" Allie said, beaming at her mom. Jenny kissed her forehead gently, grinning back. She turned to look at her husband, finding his hand and squeezing.

Jethro watched his family with a smile, and while his heart hurt a little as he thought of Shannon and Kelly, he felt genuinely happy. He had Jenny, and Allie, Liam, and now Chris, and he felt at home and at peace.

They were hanging on, and they were together-that's all that really mattered.

-The End-


End file.
